Marble Make Up A-Ha-Ha!
This article or section is missing lyrics and needs to be completed. Help the PriPara Wiki by expanding it. Marble Make Up A-Ha-Ha! (ま〜ぶるMake Up A-Ha-Ha! Māburu Make Up A-Ha-Ha!) is an anime insert song. It first made its anime debut in Episode 6 and is recognised as Laala and Mirei's duo song. However, in Episode 122, Lala and Non sing it. The full version was released on November 26th, 2014 as the first track on the PriPara Idol Songs♪Collection. An instrumental version is also available as the seventh track on the album. Performers *Laala Manaka & Mirei Minami - (Episode 6) (Episode 7) (Episode 8) (Episode 10) (Episode 11), (Episode 144) *Laala Manaka & Non Manaka - (Episode 122) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Yume ni kakeru zenryoku yūjō kakeru yūjō Mazemaze ma~buru yukō paradaisu koete kami aidoru wa mezasu no otome natte miyou yo popon Let's make up Sūji ja wakan'nai mune no paramētā kowase! ( ) Dameda-!! Yume ni kakeru zenryoku yūjō kakeru yūjō Tsukutte hirogeru ma〜buru paradaisu a-ha-ha (ahaha)! Ma〜buru! a-ha-ha (ahaha)!! |-| Kanji= 夢に×(かける)全力　友情×(かける)友情 マゼマゼま〜ぶる　行こうパラダイス越えて！ 知りたいアソビシグサ　二度見するようなキセキ 噛み合わない二人は神アイドルを目指すの BEAT追って押しのけ ナチュでもネコ目でもないNON STYLEの夢顔乙女なってみようよ 笑顔まぶたにのせ　ポポン 新しい私へLet's make up 一人じゃなくて二人　誰かじゃなくてキミがイイ 数字じゃ分かんない胸のパラメーター壊せ！ 好奇心になら負けて(いいよ) でもね後悔に負けちゃダメだ！ダメだー!! 夢に×(かける)全力　友情×(かける)友情 つくって広げる　ま〜ぶるパラダイスa-ha-ha(あはは)！ ま〜ぶる！ a-ha-ha(あはは)!! |-| English= Dreams times effort, friendship times effort, Mix it up, Marble. Let's go beyond the paradise. We don't even know the rules, It has to be seen to be believed. A mismatched duo, Aiming for Divine Idolhood. Let's overtake the beat. Neither natural or dolled up, and a non-styled dreaming face. Let's become girls like that! Smiles are our make up. Let's make up our new selves. Not alone, there's two of us. It's a simple equation. Just numbers, simple stuff. Let's break the parameters of the game. You can give into curiosity, of course, As long as you never give in to your regrets. Dreams times effort, friendship times effort, Let's make it, never give up, to the marble paradise, Full Version Romaji= Yume ni kakeru zenryoku yūjō kakeru yūjō Mazemaze ma〜buru yukō paradaisu koete! kami aidoru o mezasu no otome natte miyou yo popon Let's make up Yume ni kakeru zenryoku goe o kakeru nigasanai Dokiwaku ma〜buru gocha maze jikan! Fushigi de miryokuna miraiparadokkusu hirako! kikeru fureru moraeru purun Awanai! Sora o kakeru sōzō futte kakeru seishun Kimochi mo ma〜buru kawatte iku yo Sūji ja wakan'nai mune no paramētā kowase! ( ) Dameda-!! Yume ni kakeru zenryoku yūjō kakeru yūjō Dokiwaku ma〜buru gocha maze jikan! Tsukutte hirogeru ma〜buru paradaisu a-ha-ha (ahaha)! Ma〜buru! a-ha-ha (ahaha)!! |-| Kanji= 夢に×(かける)全力　友情×(かける)友情 マゼマゼま〜ぶる　行こうパラダイス越えて！ 知りたいアソビシグサ　二度見するようなキセキ 噛み合わない二人は神アイドルを目指すの BEAT追って押しのけ ナチュでもネコ目でもないNON STYLEの夢顔乙女なってみようよ 笑顔まぶたにのせ　ポポン 新しい私へLet's make up 夢に×(かける)全力　声を×(かける)逃さない ドキワクま〜ぶるごちゃまぜ時間！ 一人じゃなくてキミと　誰かじゃなくてアナタと 不思議で魅力なミライパラドックス開こ！ 出会わなかったらただ通り過ぎてた世界 HEART揺らす憧れ　聞ける触れるもらえる 愛をリップにのせ　プルン チークに涙色…合わナイ！ 空を×(かける)想像　ふって×(かける)青春 気持ちもま〜ぶる変わっていくよ 一人じゃなくて二人　誰かじゃなくてキミがイイ 数字じゃ分かんない胸のパラメーター壊せ！ 好奇心になら負けて(いいよ) でもね後悔に負けちゃダメだ！ダメだー!! 夢に×(かける)全力　友情×(かける)友情 ドキワクま〜ぶるごちゃまぜ時間！ 一人じゃなくて二人　誰かじゃなくキミ達と つくって広げる　ま〜ぶるパラダイスa-ha-ha(あはは)！ ま〜ぶる！ a-ha-ha(あはは)!! |-| English= Audio Gallery See Marble Make Up A Ha Ha! - Video Gallery and Marble Make Up A-Ha-Ha! - Photo Gallery. Trivia *This is Laala and Mirei's first original duo song. *Meganii Akai wrote this song in the anime. Category:Anime Category:Insert Song Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Songs sung by Mirei Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Mirei Performance Category:Laala Performance Category:Songs sung by Non Category:Article stubs Category:Songs without lyrics Category:Duet